Go To Zodiac Dimension, another version
by AnImE OtAku-cHaN
Summary: rin kagami adalah anak baru di sekolahnya hingga dia bertemu , len kagamine,diniko yamada , rinka kagamina,rento kagamina dan rikuo yamada , bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan apa yg terjadi setelah mereka tersesat di dunia zodiak dan melupakan masa lalu mereka dan diganti dengan memory palsu kecuali rin yg masih mengingatnya..dan mengapa rin tdk seperti yg lain..?
1. Chapter 1

Go to zodiac dimension

Author: hai semua…. Aku author baru disini.. jadi kalau ceritanya gak bagus itu maklum karena masih amatir… dannn kenalkan ini Diniko , rinka,rikuo, dan rento

diniko : hi

Rinka : haii….! Minna…..!

Rento&rikuo : yo…

Rin : ohh hai…. Salam kenal namaku rin dan ini len

Len : hei author…..!*manggil author*

Author : hn… len ada apa..?

Len : apa mereka karakter mu

Author : yup memangnya ada apa len ?

Len : gpp cumma nanya doang

Author: oh

Diniko : memang nya ada apa len jika tidak mau kassih tau author kasih tau saja aku…!

Len : beneran kok gak ada apa – apa !

Rin : len…..! kau tdk boleh bicara dengan diniko ..! nanti kumiko bisa kena rabies karena kau

Author : hey…kalian bicara apa….. cepat baca disclaimer dengan warningnya

Rinka : umm author biar aku sama rento baca disclaimer dengan warning aja..…

Rento : rinka disclaimer sedangkan aku warningnya

Author : wahh baiklah….

Rinka : ok…

**Vocaloid bukan punya author, tp author mempunyai cerita ini selamat membaca~, happy reading~**

Rento : giliran ku…

**Warning : typo dimana –mana, gaje, aneh, abal , author baru dll**

author ,rin , len, diniko : 'wahh mereka kompak yaa….'

Author : oh yaa yg jadi pemeran utamanya diniko tapi rin dan len akan jadi pemeran keduanya

~go to school~

Diniko pov

Kringggg kringg~

"woahhhhh…." *tutup mata lagi*

"eh tunggu jam barapa ini" aku meliat jam dan ternyata jam 06.30. 'oh tidak 30 menit lagi aku akan terambat sekolah….!' Kata ku dalam hati dan mengutuk diriku karena tidak menyetel jam ku lebih awal….., aku pun mandi dengan cepat dan mengatur semua dengan cepat, setelah aku menyiapkan semua dan aku juga sudah siap, aku memastikan kalau tidak ada yang ketiggalan . setelah itu aku begegas ke sekolah…

Oh ya namaku diniko yamada aku ada keturunan indonesianya jadi namaku agak ke-indonesianya , umurku 13 , aku bersekolah di talentloid high school , dari namanya sekolah itu merupakan sekolah talent, dan talent ku adalah melukis dan bernyanyi , disekolah ku dulu semuanya iri padaku dan membenciku jadi aku dipindah kan kesini ke sekolah ini aku agak gugup karena aku tidah pernah masuk sekolah talent sebelumnya dan sekolah ini sangatlah besar 10 kali lipat dari apartement ku yg lumayan besar. Oh ya kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku bisa pindah kesini dan kenapa aku sekolah bukannya junior high school, itu karena beasiswa dan uang tambahan dari kepala sekolah dan komite sekolah ku dulu dan uang itu terus dikasih sampai aku bisa berkerja . kalau tentang apartemen semuanya diurus sama komite sekolah.

Setelah aku bercerita tetang ku .aku bertemu dengan salah satu guru disini kalau tidak salah namanya luka megurine.

"apa kau diniko yamada ?" Tanya guru itu..

"eh iya namaku diniko yamada…"

"kelasmu dimana ?"tanya dia lagi

"kelasku di 2-1 " jawabku

"ikuti aku…" perintah luka sensei, kayaknya dia wali kelasku dech karena ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan kepala sekolahku dulu ,seksi , berambut pink, dan mata berwarna biru laut. Sepertinya memang dia dech

*sesampainya di kelas*

Aku berdiri mengikuti luka sensei ke kelasku dan berdiri ke depan kelas , setelah aku masuk kelas langsung riuh, aku melihat luka sensei yg akan bicara "yap tolong tenang..! kalian akan ada teman baru… yap silahkan pekenalkan dirimu.."kata luka sensei,dan aneh nya semua kelas langsung tenang , langsung aja deh

"watashi no namae wa yamada diniko deshu , yoroshku" kataku memperkenalkan diri, setelah aku memperkalkan diri kelas menjadi riuh lagi aku tidak mau tau yg mereka bicarakan.

" baiklah kau akan duduk bersama rento kagamina. yg disamping jendela situ.., kagamina-san tolong ramah sama diniko ya..! " kata luka sensei sambil menunjuk bangku yg akan aku duduk.

"baiklah sensei.." kataku sambil berjalan kearah bangku yg ditunjuk tadi.

"hn.." katanya dengan muka yg datar

"hai !" dia tdk menjawabnya . sudahlah terserah, aku mencatat catatan tentang melukis yg ada di papan tulis , yg disampingku juga mencatat mukanya sama dng yg tadi

KRINGGGGGGGG

Ternyata sudah istirahatnya… aku minum vitamin ku dulu ahhh untuk kelas bernyanyi nanti. Eh…. Siapa itu yang masuk di kelas ini sepertinya kukenal tapi siapa yaaa !?

TBC

Maaf yaa kalau gaje . habiz z juga pke bhsa sendiri jdi.. hehe nak gaul gituch!

Yasudah RNR yaaaaa aku tunggu loh bisa flame tapi jangan terlalu yaaa…!


	2. Chapter 2

Go to zodiac dimension

Author: hai semua…. Aku kembali laghii…!

Rinka : haii….! Minna…..!

Rento&rikuo : HAI.!

Rin : author sama charanya kok kompak

Len : entahlah rin

Author : oh langsung aja yaa..! RIN ,LEN BACA DISCLAIMER DAN WARNING *teriak pke toa*

Len : pelan kahh…

Author : truzzz…! Cpt sna baca..!

Len : iiii jhat ampe

Author: weee emangkok

Rinka : wee kam dua! .klo bertengkar jngn disini kach…

Len : ahhh sudah z mau pergi aja

Author : eittt bca dlu…

Len : malazzzz

Diniko : hiiihhh dri pada kam dua begitu, z gantikan len sdh kah…

Author : okey.. sma rin ya…

Rin : eeee sma aku, yeyyyy diniko diluan yaa

Diniko : baiklah….

**disclaimer**

**Vocaloid bukan punya author, tp author mempunyai cerita ini selamat membaca~, happy reading~**

Rin : sekarang giliran ku…

**Warning : typo dimana –mana, gaje, aneh, abal ,pke bhs sendiri dll**

~have a new friend~

Len pov

Hai namaku len kagamine umurku 14 aku loncat kelas dari sd, aku berada dikelas, semua teman ku membicarakan tentang anak baru yg akan datang dan umurnya beda satu tahun dan sepertinya namanya rin kagami ? Itu yg ku dengar…, ketika luka sensei datang ada siswi yg mengiikuti nya dari belakang, apakah itu anak barunya? Manis juga.

"yap tolong tenang..! kalian akan ada teman baru… yap silahkan pekenalkan dirimu.." kata luka sensei,dan aneh nya semua kelas langsung tenang

"watashi no namae wa yamada rin kagami deshu , yoroshku" katanya memperkenalkan diri dan setelah itu kelas riuh

" baiklah kau akan duduk bersama len kagamine. yg disamping jendela situ.., kagamine-san tolong ramah sama kagami -san ya..! " kata luka sensei sambil menunjuk disamping tempat dudukku

"baiklah sensei.." katanya sambil berjalan kearah bangku yg ditunjuk tadi.

"hn.." katanya ku dengan muka yg datar. Kenapa….. dia duduk di sebelahku sih…merepotkan saja huh biar sjalah…. Sudah takdir kok gak bisa ditolak..

Saat dimulai pelajaran aku tidak memperhatikan apa yg luka sensei bilang , mlazzzzz, dan aku agak terganggu dengan yg duduk di samping ku ini, dia melihatku teruzzz saat aku berbalik dia langsung melihat kearah lain dan pura -pura tidak tau, heh biar sajalah inikan bukan hal penting.

Kringg kringggg

Eh sudah bel baiklah aku ke sana atap dulu, aku ada janji…. . saat aku mau ke tangga ada seseorang memanggilku….!

"lennn… !" eh tunggu….. ituu rento…

"lenn… hosh…hosh…hoshhh kau jalan terlalu cepat lenn… "

"eh kau saja… kau yg terlalu lama…. "

"len kok jahat sih3"

"emang kok"

"ahh ke kelasmu saja yookkk kudengar ada anak baruuu di kelas mu… ayo kita kesana , oh yaa tentunya kakakku rinka mau juga kekelas mu…..! "

"hn"

"yeyyyy….. tapi kok jawabnya gitu sih…"omel rento . hehh dari pada dengarkan anak itu lebih baik pergi aja deh

"ehhh tunggu lennnn…!"

Sesampainya di kelas

Setelah aku membukakan pintu kelas, aku melihat rin melihatku dia kelihatannya bingung, tapi saat aku melihatnya dia langsung berbicara lagi dengan diniko

"Lenn mana anak barunya aku mau lihat….." seru rento dengan sikapnya yg uh… apa yaa

"tuh sna…"

"yg manaaaa…."

"yg bersama diniko….."

"diniko...!?"

"hn.."

" diniko-channnn !…." Dan rinto pun teriak didekat telingaku dan dia langsung berlari ke diniko dng cepat. Tadi itu suaranya nyaring padahal dia laki laki… tapi kok suaranya kok gitu….. mungkin dia pake toa…

"oh…ummm hai rento-kun, e…ehhhh " balas nya dengan nada yg lembut dan ringan tidak seperti disebelah ku ini. Tunggu apa yg dia lakukan

Rento pov

Uhhh dimana yaaaa anak baru itu habis dikelasnya len yg aku kenal Cuma len ajahh

"len mana anak barunya aku mau lihattt"

"tuh sna" kata len singkat aku tdk ngerti yg dimaksud len jadi yahhh Tanya lagi tohh

"yg manaaa"

"yg bersama diniko" ehh yg sma diniko…. !?, oh yaaa diniko aku lupa dia sahabatku juga waktu itu tapi semenjak kelas kita berbeda dia jadi merasa tidak bisa lagi bersamaku dan itu karena fans ku semakin banyak

"diniko!?"

"hn" aku melihat diniko dan dia agak berbeda mungkin rambutnya yg hitam sudah panjang. Uhh aku kangen dengan matanya yg coklat tua itu

"diniko channnn !" aku langsung berlari ke diniko dan

"oh umm hai rento-kun, e… ehhh" sapa balik diniko dan aku langsung memeluknya…. Dan semua yg ada di kelas langsung kaget…

"ehhhh rento-kun jangan memelukku didepan umumm"

"ehhh iya maaf" langsun aja aku melepaskannya karena aku juga sudah terlanjur malu dan sebagainya

"ehh diniko-chann kau tidak apa-apa.."kata orang yg disebelah nya diniko

"ummm yaa g gak apa – apa k kok rin- chan"

"umm baiklah klo gituch.."kata orang itu . tapii tunggu namanya rin kan... berarti dia anak barunya…

"kau sudah tau kan…."tiba-tiba len mengagetkan ku dari belakang….

"yaampun lennn jangan kasih kaget kach… hati gueee lemah tauuu "

"ihhh lebay" seru semua temanku kecuali diniko dan len

Rin pov

Lebay banget tuh orang, punya banyak fans tapi orangnya lebay abizzz. Tapi aku masih terkejut dengan apa yg dia lakukan td, dia memeluk diniko… apa mereka berdua ada hubungan..!?

"diniko…. Kau bisa bicara sebentar nanti" bisikku pada diniko

"umm yaa "

Kringggg kringgg 'bel masuk'

Setelah bel masuk aku duduk ditempatku dan diniko pun duduk di depanku ya memang dia duduk didepanku….

Pada saat di pertengahan pelajaran , datang seorang guru. Rambutnya blondy panjang diikat kesamping.

"maaf, mengganggu tapi apa aku boleh pinjam murid yg bernama len kagamine , rin kagami dan diniko yamada ?" kata guru itu dengan sopan, tapi kenapa aku dipanggil, lend an diniko dipanggil

"eh yaa" kata guru yg sedang memberi pelajaran tadi, setelah di beri izin aku keluar kelas bersama diniko dan len… kami dibawa ke laboratorium disitu ada orang dari kelas – yg berbeda yg kuketahui yg disini ada aku , len , diniko, rento dan kakaknya rento yaitu rinka , disampingnya rinka senpai ada laki laki.

"diniko "


End file.
